


Greater Love

by Starofwinter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Introspection, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Noctis reminisces as he sits on the throne.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Greater Love

You love them. 

You love them. 

_You love them_ , so you have to die. It's the way of things, isn't it? As sure as the sky is blue, and Ignis' cooking is the best, and Prompto's smile is like sunlight, and Gladio will always beat you in a race, you love them so much you'll do anything for them. Even if it means you'll never see them again. They'll be safe. It's the only comfort you have, as the sword pierces your chest. 

You wonder what the future could have held for all of you. What would peace have looked like? Kings don't have time for much fishing, you think, with a laugh that spills blood down your chin, but maybe you could have found a way. You'd never really liked sleeping under the stars, but with them? Anywhere was home. 

Darkness is closing in, and you picture their faces one last time, crumpling the photo still in your hand. If you concentrate hard enough, you can bring yourself back to that perfect moment, sitting beneath the blazing sun, the concrete comfortably warm beneath you as Prompto grins and sets the timer. Gladio is a solid presence behind you, and Ignis is just off to the side. It's your favorite memory, and you hold it a little tighter as you close your eyes. 

_Walk tall, my friends._

**Author's Note:**

> I cried at work over this so here you go.


End file.
